Do you know who I am?: Book 2: New Faces, Old Enemies
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Drake decides peace suits him nicely...for awhile. Invitations to a mysterious tournament, new enemies to battle. It honestly looks like the last three years were just a nice long break for the gang. Of course what doesn't make any sense is why Drake once again gets the feeling that he knows each of these new people...as if he's met them before. Sometimes, having amnesia sucks.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Field-trips and Matchmakers

I tapped the eraser end of my pencil against my office desk. It's been three years since the final battle with the Overlord and I was... completely bored. Maybe if I had actually figured out how to talk, I would be teaching a class like the others, but anytime I get a rather frightening nightmare, it was back to square one. The phone rang loudly and suddenly, snapping me out of my woe is me mindset. I spun my chair around so as to face Nya who was in the process of grabbing the phone.

"Hello this is Sensei Wu's Academy for Great Children Office. Nya speaking." Nya grabbed a pen nearby as she pulled up a piece of paper. "Really? That's great! When can we come over?" I arched my eyebrow upwards, wondering what that was about. "Today? That's a bit soon... no no. There's no problem with that. I just need to tell the guys and we'll be there." Nya scribbled something down, before glancing over at me. "Yep. We'll see you then. Bye!" Nya placed the phone down, a huge grin on her face.

The office door that separated us from Sensei opened as he stuck his head out. "Who was that Nya? And what did they want to know?"

Nya waved the note she had dotted down in the air, a triumphant smile on her face. "That was Mr. Borg's secretary scheduling in a field-trip for us all at Borg's Industries. It includes a private tour." She deflated slightly as she lowered the note. "Only problem is that they want us to come today."

Sensei peered curiously at her, before giving a quick understanding nod. "Drake... ring the recess bell now, why don't you?"

I nodded to let him know that I heard, before flipping the switch that would activate the bell. I'm pretty sure we could use an automatic one, but Sensei had the manual bell placed in so that I would have something to do, whenever the others didn't have something for me to do. I had barely flipped the switch when the intercom crackled to life. _"Drake... we need a helping hand down in Zane's class. Again."_

I bit back a silent sigh as I heaved myself up out of my chair to head down to Zane's classroom. A quick peek into the classroom was all that was needed to tell me that a certain smartaleck student of ours had once again hacked into Zane's harddrive and was controlling him. 'We've got to do something about that.' I signed as I stepped into the classroom, jerking my head in greeting at Cole who was in the process of wrestling the remote out of his hands.

Jay was already manually taking control back of Zane, though he glanced over at the door to see that I was there. "Good. You're here. Gene! You have detention with Drake after school today!"

Gene scowled as he glanced over at me. I was pretty good at keeping the kids in detention in line, to the point where detention was my responsibility. It was almost like I had done it before. He opened his mouth, most likely to complain about me, when he paused, finally registering the fact that the recess bell was going off. "Recess! Let's go!" Gene took off, leading the stampede to the playground.

Zane shook his head as he glanced over at me, his brow pinched with confusion. "Drake...why is the bell going off thirteen minutes early?"

'Staff meeting. Nya has arranged a surprise for the kids today and we need to get ready.' I signed back as I moved to leave the room.

...

"This is soo exciting!" "Cool! What does that do?!" I vaguely wondered if Sensei will yell at me if I strangle a few of the students. We haven't even been here for two minutes and already they were scattering everywhere and pulling our resources thin. With a groan, I turned to chase one of the kids, even as I pushed Zane into Pixal, Mr. Borg's android assistant.

"Drake! Stop pushing me into Pixal!" Zane yelped as he flung his arms wildly in an attempt to stop himself from crashing into her.

A yelp escaped Pixal as she suddenly stumbled as Nya purposely shoved into her, forcing her to crash into Zane. "Nya!"

Jay glanced briefly back at us as he ushered some of our students to where they were supposed to be. "If I didn't know better... I would think that those two were playing matchmaker with you."

That was all that was needed to be said. Zane and Pixal turned bright red even as Nya piped up. "Thanks. We are trying to set them up. Hopefully we won't have to go so far as lock them in a closet."

Pixal narrowed her eyes as she stared at her. "You do not even know where the closets in here are located."

'Third floor, sixth door on the right. Unless I'm wrong.' I signed casually, as if that should be common knowledge.

Thankfully Pixal was programmed to know sign language. "How do you know that?!"

I shrugged, failing to keep my face straight. 'I was just guessing...'

Zane facepalmed, his annoyance flashing through his eyes. "Drake... I'm sticking to the suspicion that you have a very strong sixth sense."

Nya rolled her eyes, before subtly signing in a coded version of sign language towards me. _'Remind me to remind Pix in the future once she takes over Borg Industries to not send you to get supplies out of that particular closet constantly...'_

I knitted my brow in confusion, before shaking my head and turning my attention back to the others. Nya knew more than me about the future... though I still had no idea why we have so much knowledge on the future. Zane and the others reckon it was just a really strong sixth sense, though doubt nagged at me. Especially since Nya has her alter-ego told them that last she checked I didn't have a sixth sense.

I guess I'll figure out how that works later. Right now, I need to get ready for the rigged Tournament that really is a trap that we're all about to fall for. _Wait...what!?_

**A/N: Done! Wait... where's Cole during the field trip? I have Zane, Kai, Nya, Jay... but Sensei and Cole aren't mentioned at all. Also, who loves Kai's response when Pixal announces that they don't know where the janitorial closets are?**

**I'm loving writing this chapter...and for a Guest review at the end of the last book: I laughed when I got your review. I was already writing this chapter and had the scenario that you suggested was the one that I was just finishing. Nya arranging for the field trip to Borg's Industries. Just...your timing with that review. I also agree with you... Zane without Pixal ain't allowed to happen.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: ?

I frowned as I neared the noodle house that Lloyd had picked out for our weekly outing. I still have no idea who started the tradition that we abandon, I mean leave in the capable hands of our co-workers, our students, every Saturday for a night of fun...well to us ninjas it was fun. The mayor has already told us that we couldn't bungee jump off of the skyscrapers anymore. Especially after we forgot the bungee ropes the last ten times that we've done it.

"You ok there Drake?" Cole clapped a hand on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' I signed back, unease churning in my stomach.

Jay groaned as he slid into the booth that Lloyd had claimed for us. "No...absolutely not! Anytime _you_ say that you have a bad feeling about something... all of Ninjago ends up in danger and we have to fight evil and not be the average next door type of guys."

Zane shot Jay an amused look as he looked up from the menu. "Technically rather or not we are active or not does not change the fact that we are still pretty average compared to everyone else."

Lloyd shot an eyebrow upwards, even as Cole plopped down next to Zane. "How many people do you know that have _powers_?" Cole drily asked him, since the others had randomly started to show signs of having powers a few months back.

I flexed my fingers, somehow feeling as if I knew a list of people, other than ourselves, that had powers. I hurriedly clasped my hands together tightly, my version of biting my tongue. Unfortunately, someone noticed.

"You have got to be kidding me...do you even know when and where this information is coming from...or do you just know it?" Lloyd gave me a dumbfounded look, surprise flickering across his features.

I shrugged, uncertain about where I was getting these random facts from. 'I really hate having amnesia.'

"We can't..." A group of thugs tore into the room, robbing the cashier. Zane sighed, before quickly wrapping up his sentence. "help you with that."

"Seriously!? That was what your bad feeling was?" 'I still have my bad feeling...so not this!'

Jay shook his head as he pulled out his nunchucks, already leaping into the fray. "Not what we wanted to hear Drake!"

We gave chase through the restaurant and out to the dark alleyway that was behind the business. Only for them to disappear into thin air. "Where'd they go?" Cole spun in a circle, concern dancing in his eyes.

I walked over to what looked like a lit shrine, fortune cookies and a scroll resting between the candles. I frowned upon noticing that there was a pretty good drawing of me hanging on the wall. 'I think this is what I had a bad feeling about.' I gestured to the shrine, feeling uneasy.

Lloyd snagged the scroll, unrolling it so as to read the message. "Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, and Drake. You are all invited to the Tournament of Elements that will be taking place on Chen's Island. The Ferry that will take you to the tournament will pick you up tonight at midnight at the old dock near Ninjago City. A few simple rules for you to follow: You must not bring any weapons. You must not tell anyone where you are going..." Lloyd rolled his eyes as he looked, disbelief flashing across his features. "Does he really expect us to go? Or follow any of these rules? People will notice it if we disappear for a period of time."

Jay yanked the scroll out of his hands, scanning it. "Wait. There's more. If you do not want to come, I understand. Though if you had won my contest, I was going to tell you something important about Drake's past... He knows something about Drake!"

'So does Samurai X. I much rather avoid Chen. I get the feeling we can't trust him...as in we can trust Garmadon before he was cured better than we can trust him.' I signed in response to Jay's announcement.

Zane shifted uneasily as he looked over at me. "Actually... Samurai X isn't very forthcoming with information. Chen is offering as the information that we need without making it difficult..."

'Chances are that the whole thing is rig so that we lose. Besides that...we'll be competing against each other! We're not going.' I was now vibrating with fury as I signed angrily at my family, desperate to stop them from actually going.

...

I ignored the others as I scanned the dock. Somehow I instinctively knew the names of all of our competition. I was also not surprised to see that Skylor wasn't there. Then again, she below deck on the Ferry, ready to make it look like she had been at the docks and not working for Chen on his plan to conquer Ninjago. _Wait...what?!_ I shook my head fiercely, rubbing my forehead with annoyance.

"I still can't believe that Sensei bought the whole we all have family emergencies to deal with... I mean we don't even know Drake's family! And he totally bought it!" Jay was yapping Cole's ear off right behind me.

I rolled my eyes skyward, even as my fingers flew. 'I already figured out Samurai X's identity. I told Sensei this, but haven't told him who she is just yet. Since he knows I have a way to contact her, he probably presumes that she contacted me and told me about this family emergency.'

"Seriously?!" "Hold on...we've been jealous about a _girl_ doing our jobs for us!?" I blinked, surprised that it was Zane who caught on, and made a big deal about, the whole I have a sister, not a brother, detail.

I jerked my head in response, even as the Ferry pulled up to the dock. I watched the man that moved to welcome everyone on-board. 'Clouse. Second in command to Chen. Be careful, he uses spells to get his way.' They all gave me a weird look, but nodded to show that they got the message. Finally it was our turn to board. I stared hard at Clouse, wondering why he looked so familiar.

"I wonder how it is that there so many here that are like us." Lloyd murmured to the others, scanning the crowded Ferry.

I spotted Skylor's old hooded cloak and knew immediately that she had came up from above, and was mingling with the other contestants, pretending to have been on the dock with the rest of us. I shook my head as my fingers twitched involuntarily. 'Everyone here is a descendant of one of the Original Elemental Masters. Our powers are all genetic. In all there is, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Energy, Water, Creation, Destruction, Sound, Speed, Gravity, Poison, Metal, Amber, Smoke, Light, Mind, Nature, Wind, and Time. The masters of Time are lost in the time stream so we won't be competing against them, and the last master of wind died before he could pass his powers on to the next generation...and I have no idea how I know all of this.'

"Drake!" At least I know that they haven't forgotten how to yell my name.

**A/N: Done! Yeah...just presume that something happened and the others unlocked their powers without the trip to the Temple of Light. Since Zane is going to be a contestant, I am having it so that Garmadon isn't going to be with them. The knowledge that he gave them in the show is now being given to them by a confused Drake/Kai. He's gonna be a whole lot more milder about his feelings towards Skylor, mainly cause his subconscious remembers that they are married and have no need for all this flashy show or needs to be worried. So yeah. Oh! I have figured out who the OC future wives of Cole and Lloyd are! And the kids for the other elemental masters. If you want that list, tell me and I'll pull it up will quick... and add it to the next chapter's A/N.**

**Amelia is a lumberjack and she marries Cole. Anna is Jay's long lost twin sister and she marries Lloyd. Also: Who all loves the reason on why the mayor banned them from bungee jumping off of the skyscrapers?**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Checking out Bedrooms...

I grabbed Karlof, master of metal if my instincts were correct, by the wrist, yanking him away from the young woman that was wearing a familiar orange hood. Karlof growled, yanking his wrist free from my loose grasp on it. "Who do you think you are?"

'A ninja that is pretty positive that assaulting the daughter of our host is a bad idea.' I signed quickly, before pausing, a look of pure confusion crossed my features. _What was that about!?_

"Wait... what?" Karlof scrunched up his face, as if he were lost.

Zane materialized by my shoulder right about then, his face carefully blank, though I suspected that he was extremely curious about what was going on in my mind right about now. "He says harassing her might not be the best idea."

I arched one eyebrow upwards, surprised that he didn't translate everything that I just said. Maybe he thought it safer if no one knew that little detail..? "What's going on here?" Clouse approached, fury dancing in his eyes.

Before I could say anything, Skylor spoke up. "Drake was just stopping one of our fellow competitors from stealing my cloak is all. Nothing to worry about." _That's right. Skylor's mother was hard of hearing so she is fluent in sign language. Wait... how do I know that!?_

Someone smacked me in the back of the head, a familiar voice hissing in my ear. "Breath Drake. Or else everyone is going to treat you like glass and we all know that you are no porcelain doll."

'Thanks Kid.' I glanced back at Lloyd, turning away from our future teammates. _What is going on with my mind here?!_

Lloyd and Zane led me back to where Jay and Cole were in a deep conversation with each other. "I still think that is not a good plan..."

"Come on Jay... h...she has helped us out with all kinds of missions, why would _this_ be any different?"

"It's against the rules! Besides that, Drake might not be happy with us if we suggest he contacts Samurai X and have her come out to help us out here."

I fought the urge to bury my face into the palm of my hand. I had a very funny feeling that Nya knew exactly where we were at, but was too busy kidnapping Pixal so as to turn her into a Samurai X 2.0... _Where did that thought came from..?_

"Contestants! Line up! We're ready to disembark!" Clouse bellowed as he suddenly walked to the front of the ferry.

I rolled my shoulders, wondering vaguely how well we can stop the invasion this time. Maybe Garmadon won't need to die! _Ok... that's it! _'Guys... can you smack me every other minute while we're here? My mind has gone crazy again... and no, you won't like what it is that I'm thinking about.'

"Seriously? We really need to prove to Samurai X that you do have a really strong sixth sense." Jay grumbled to me as he followed Cole off of the ferry. I didn't respond, silently agreeing with him. I clearly had one, so it didn't make sense that she claimed that I didn't.

...

I glanced around the room that was given to me, feeling somewhat bored as I noted that there wasn't much in there. _Hmm, looks like Chen decided against the larger than life poster of me this time around. Then again, I don't have a huge ego anymore. I outgrew that years ago._

I gave my head a quick shake, before stepping out onto my balcony to double check that my balcony was still next to Skylor's balcony. It was. She was leaning casually on the railing, staring out into the distance. Good, she hasn't noticed me just yet. Turning, I slipped back into my room, a single thought flashing across my mind. I know that I know a lot about Ninjago's more mystical part of our history, but I really am not a big reader and could do with less history books in my room.

...

I scanned Zane's room, one eyebrow shooting upwards. 'How come your room is better than mine? He filled it with history books!'

Zane looked up from the cake pan that he was loading into the standard oven that was part of the fully furnished kitchen in his room. "Why would he give you books? You hate reading, and have dyslexia."

'My thoughts exactly.' I flopped onto the comfy white armchair that was in the living room area of his bedroom.

Zane wiped his hands on his frilly pink apron, a thoughtful expression on his features. "Chen appears to have done quite a bit of research on our likes and dislikes." To prove his point, he gestured to the framed photos of icy landscapes, birds... and us when we're relaxing. Photos of us that I recognized as ones that we all have...on our phones. There also was a bird perch for Falcon, and instead of an balcony, a simple door was opened to reveal that he had a small meditation room instead.

I frowned, glancing over at the oven that was now baking a cake. 'I don't think he even remembers that its his birthday.'

Zane rolled his eyes, even as he started pulling out the ingredients needed to make his buttercream frosting. And the things he needed to make his fondant. "It does not matter. We've been talking about this surprise party for the past three weeks. He will have to deal with it."

...

I buried my face into my arms, a silent groan escaping me. Cole dropped a hand down onto my back, gently squeezing my shoulder blades, releasing the tension that was there. "Ok... I believe that I can speak for everyone when I say that we didn't see any of this coming..."

I lifted my head up to glare at him, fingers flying as fury punctuated through my words. 'We can't lose anyone else. And Zane's already made the cake!'

Jay drummed his fingers on the table, his gaze shifting over to where the birthday cake that Zane made was resting on the counter. It was covered in a thin green fondant, decorative gold icing spelling out the words happy birthday over the top, a artistically done drawing of the UltraDragon in the left hand corner. Zane sighed as he lifted the cake up, pulling his fridge open. "I guess we postpone the surprise party until after we rescue him."

'I knew I had a bad feeling about all of this!'

"Drake... we're working on it!" Yeah, not having the kid yell with the others just seems a combination of weird and wrong...

**A/N: Done! Um, yeah. If you actually pay attention to the episode... the only reason why Lloyd wasn't out the first day is because Garmadon was there and he stopped Clouse from stopping Lloyd from getting a Jadeblade. Only Garmadon isn't here this time around... and on Lloyd's b-day too! So, we won't see much of Lloyd in this book, sorry! Karlof is still in play though! Um...haven't had them go snooping yet... oh well. Drake/Kai already knows what his plan is anyways! Even if he doesn't remember this little detail...**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Drake Knows Another Form of Martial Arts...

I rubbed my face tiredly, wondering vaguely why I couldn't sleep. Must be the fact that Chen is stealing Lloyd's power's as we sleep in our comfortable beds. Well, most of us. Cole's bed is as hard as rocks. _I probably should offer to trade rooms with him since I've actually slept on actual rocks before.__ Wait...what!? _I shook my head, before swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, my mind made up. I was not going to sleep here. I already knew where the spell was located and what the guard shifts schedule was...as well as the secret tunnels. I groaned as I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. I really really need to question Nya more on her insistence that I don't have sixth sense. Of course, she'll probably just tell me that I've been here before or something. _How can I have been here before if no one acts as if they remember me?_

I slammed my face into my headboard, before pushing my pillow up into it. Immediately it swung around, dumping me feet first into a long, windy tunnel that was located below my room. I dusted my pajama pants off, my gaze sweeping the area as I quickly adjusted to the darkness. Bare feet padding along on the rough floor, I silently moved along, an idea for a prank wiggling into my mind. After all, I am a black-belt in Rentjitzu. _What in all of Ninjago is Rentjitzu?! _I gave my head a quick shake, before turning to enter the meeting slash the ritual where Chen will steal Lloyd's power. Hmm... Rentjitzu anyone?

I quickly scaled the wall, only stopping once I was up on the ceiling. I stared, somehow not surprised when they brought Lloyd in in chains. Closing my eyes to concentrate, Rentjitzu was **_not_** easy to do!, I stretched my right hand forward. I carefully swung it in a slow arch, picturing the staff Chen was holding in my mind. Twisting my arm so that my palm was facing upwards, I lifted it slowly, fingers curling slowly inwards. Done, I opened my eyes as I grasped the ceiling with both hands once again. Chen was laughing out of control as a light show danced over Lloyd, originating from the staff in Chen's hand. Somehow I get the feeling that it didn't do what he thinks it did. I stifled a silent yawn, deciding now would be a good time to get some sleep.

...

Jay pushed his food around on his plate, not really eating. I rolled my eyes at him as I dropped my plate down next to Zane's. 'We've got to decide how to handle this entire trap properly... after we avoid losing Cole today.'

Cole groaned from where he sat next to Jay, arching one eyebrow upwards. "Okay...your sister is wrong. Not only do you have a sixth sense, but your also have to be pessimistic about it!"

'I'm not being pessimistic! I'm a stating facts here.' I paused, suddenly very confused on why we were even discussing this in the first place. 'I don't even know why we're discussing this. Honestly, I have no idea why I said we were going to lose Cole if we're not careful.'

"Drake..!" Got to love it when they yell in unison...though the kid not saying it with them was still disconcerting...

...

The first contest was between Griffin versus Gravis. I failed to bit back a snort as I noted that their names started with the same two letters. Zane leaned forward, his brow creasing with confusion. "What's so funny?"

'Both of their names start with Gr.' I signed back, ducking my head in an attempt to control my laughter.

"Seriously?" Cole and Jay chimed together, shooting me a look.

I shrugged, settling back to watch the match, ignoring how I felt as if I already knew that Gravis was going to loose this time around...

...

Bolobo and Neuro was definitely the more interesting match to watch. Mainly because Neuro appeared to be one step ahead of Bolobo for a good part of it before Bolobo managed to get one step ahead...and he stayed ahead until he picked up the Jadeblade. Neuro used his powers to give Bolobo a migraine, forcing him to drop the Jadeblade. I stood up abruptly, knowing I had to get ready for my match against Ash. Somehow, I had a feeling that it wouldn't actually be fair...

...

Ash rolled his shoulders as he stared at me, while we were waiting for Chen to signal the start of the match. I shifted my weight, slipping into the starting position for Rentjitzu, similar to the starting position for Airjitzu. Finally Chen gave the signal. "Begin!"

I leaped forward, sweeping my foot around in a wide circle which caught Ash off guard. For some reason, the fact that he didn't block me, startled me. Especially as he threw a punch at me that I caught within seconds, as if _I _were expecting him to do that. Ash growled low in his throat, I get the feeling that he was trying to intimidate me, but after facing off an evil ghost army, dragon hunters, even the sog, and let's not get into the Oni, I wasn't scared... or know what any of that was about...

Ash attempted to use his powers to teleport himself away from me, only for it to backfire and land him on top of me instead. I rolled my eyes at him, he did realize that I used Rentjitzu... okay seriously how do I even know what that even is!? Flipping over him, I used Airjitzu to fly down to where the Jadeblade had fallen during our fight, snatching it up even as I landed. Turning, I faced Ash. "'Owee, 'aybee nes' 'ime." Sweet! I can almost understand myself this time! And now for my coughing fit. I doubled over, allowing the coughing fit to take over... unfortunately I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around me. I should have realized that Ash wasn't out just yet...

**A/N: Done! Sorry, I had major writer's block on this... I haven't had Kai attempt to speak since the last chapter in book one... it had to happen eventually. Don't worry, another 'nightmare' is on the way that'll send him back to being mute.**

**In case your wondering, Kai/Drake said "Sorry, maybe next time." In case you can't follow what it is that he said. Can't think of anything else to say here...**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Never Underestimate Zane! Just...Never...

~Zane's POV~

Well, there goes Kai winning his match. The coughing fit at the end, while expectant, had unfortunately provided Ash with the perfect distraction to beat him. I settled into my meditation position, all the while vaguely wondering if I should have asked Kai for everything that he could think of about Chen and whatever it is that he is planning. Guilt briefly tugged at my power source as I wondered if I should just tell everyone the truth about Kai and Nya. Giving my head a quick shake, I made myself pull up the reminder that I had made years ago to let the siblings to take their time with telling the rest of us. Maybe if I imagined what Sensei's response to it would be like again when he finally finds out... I closed my eyes, quickly sending a small, encrypted text to the lovely Pixal to let her know what was going on with the rest of us since I strongly suspect that Nya is not being forthright with information.

Once that was done, I took a few deep breaths, a million different ways to protect Lloyd trying to crowd out any other thoughts in my brain. Shoving them to the side, Kai was with him and definitely would not let anything bad happen to him, I concentrated on ways to ensure that Jay and Cole will not be lost to me either. Not that the others were permanently lost to us, if Kai and Nya's presence amongst us was any indication on what the future held for us.

"Zane?!" The door to my bedroom banged open as Cole strolled in casually, worry edging his voice.

I cracked open one eye, eyeing my brother as he stood awkwardly in my bedroom, uncertainty dancing in his eyes. "Yes? Is something the matter, Cole my friend?"

"That's the problem." Cole walked over, plopping himself into one of my white couches. "They just came out with the next match. I'm supposed to fight you. How do you fight a friend?!"

Make that really should have asked Kai about this whole thing...maybe even reveal what I now know about him that he still does not remember. Sort of. I strongly suspect that Kai's nightmares are really memories of things that have, will soon happen?, to him. I stood up slowly, moving carefully to stand next to Cole. "I will throw the match so as to find Lloyd and, well, you know..." I have been successful so far in my desire to avoid saying Kai's name. In fact, from what I can tell, no one appeared to have noticed that I've been using an old recording of all of us yelling at him whenever we yell his name in unison since I connected the dots.

"Zane! I can't let you do that!" Cole lunged to his feet, his face pale at the thought of losing yet another team member.

Before I could say anything to him about how I knew something about a certain set of siblings that he didn't know, Jay walked into the room. "What is it that you can't let Zane do?"

"Throw the competition so that he can be captured!" Cole turned to face his best friend, horror flooding his voice.

Before I could say anything to the two of them, Jay threw himself down at my feet, clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Please don't throw the competition for our sakes! You've got to find another way out of this!"

I sighed, sitting down at my table, hands clasped on top of the clean surface. "Very well then. Perhaps we should approach Neuro, Master of the Mind. There is a small chance that he will believe us and will help us out."

...

Neuro was the most skeptical person that I have ever meet. I had insisted that he scan Jay and Cole's minds instead of mine, using the fact that I was a nindroid as an excuse. I did not want to risk him finding out Kai's secret that he had forgotten, as well as his mission that he's been struggling to remember, from scanning my own mind. Neuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked over my two brothers. "Interesting... apparently you're telling the truth about Drake's abilities to sense the future. Not that helped him earlier."

"Yeah...we know. Drake has a tendency to ignore his own feelings when it comes down to this kind of thing." Cole waved it off, impatience edging his voice.

Neuro frowned at that, puzzlement dancing in his eyes. "Wouldn't it make more sense for him to pay attention to that and not ignore it?"

"You and me both buddy." Jay grumped, clearly not over the fact that Kai was now gone.

I cleared my throat loudly, drawing their attention to me. "I really hate to ask this of you, but if when this is all over with, you would be kind enough not to scan his mind, that would be much appreciative."

Neuro, who knew what I meant thanks to Jay acting as translator earlier, blinked, confusion etched in his features. "Why does it matter if I read Drake's mind or not?"

"He has amnesia and I do not want to know what having his mind read will do to his missing memories." I left out the real reason why they were here, I was trying to protect Kai and Nya after all.

"Every well then. You have my word. I will never read Drake's mind." Neuro nodded solemnly, realizing now that I was just trying to protect him. Just not for the reason that he thought I was protecting him for.

...

I wanted to scream. Everything had gone according to plan...up until Cole yelled catch and threw the Jadeblade at me. Next thing I knew, I was still in the game, much to Chen's annoyance according to my sixth sense, and Cole was out. I paced around my room, silently fuming as I wondered how I was supposed to help Kai protect Lloyd if I wasn't with them. I whirled around, pausing just long enough to glare at a photo of Nya and Jay on one of their dates, Kai barely noticeable in the background.

"Um...hey there? Any particular reasons why you're glaring at that specific picture of Nya and me?" Jay materialized in the doorway, leaning against it casually, one eyebrow raised up in question.

I sighed, deciding now might as well as be a good time to tell him. "Jay come on in... there's something about Nya that you need to know about..."

**A/N: Hmm, have Zane reveal that Jay is dating Drake/Kai's little sister now, or wait another chapter..? Wait for next chapter it is! Oh, right... forgot one thing... Done! So... what do you all think about Zane's POV? Before you ask, no he has not told Sensei what it is he knows...or the people that he knows what they're up to... that's gonna be fun when Drake/Kai and Nya find out. I'm thinking that they don't find out until sometime with the Hands of Time since they kinda need to explain the whole time travel and amnesia thing to their parents. And yes, Zane has connected the dots and realizes that the younger brother that was brutally killed in front of Kai/Drake is Lloyd and wants to help protect him.**

**Reviews:**

**PiratePirata: I made up Rentjitzu just for this story. Figured that I needed him to be able to do something that Sensei can't do to save his life.**

**Bookkeeper2004: Hey! What's up Bookkeeper? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, been really slow with my stories and then I took one and a half days to figure out whose POV I was going to use for this chapter. Not going to tell you about the paragraph that used to be the opening scene of this. Made it too long even though me emailing Cloud Kingdom in the end was a nice touch. Anyways... As you by now realize, Ash not being out yet is because Ash took the Jadeblade from Kai while he was coughing, thus making Kai lose. As for what will happen next, this chapter is the precursory chapter for Chen targeting Zane and trying to get him out since it just accord to him that having a nindroid compete was not a good idea because Zane is the one person that can defeat Skylor.**

**CopperHillsGrizzly2010: It's a martial arts form that I made up for this story. Basically, it can do one of three things. One: It can weaken or take away your opponents/magical artifacts powers. _Two: It can reverse what it is that your powers can do._ Three: It can strengthen your teammates powers... if you use it on them. YOU CANNOT USE IT ON YOURSELF!**

**phetiamwantip: Phew... that name might have been faster if I had copy pasted it instead of going back and forth with your name... anyways. Here's the next chapter that you couldn't wait for! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews!**

**SkyTalon**

**P.S. In case it ain't obvious, I am trying to respond to reviews more. Hope you like this little change. I'm hoping to get more reviews by doing this in some of my stories, and the best way for me not to forget is to just do it with all of my stories.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Nya interrogates Zane...

"Okay...what about _my _girlfriend that you know that I don't know. Cause I have a hard time believing that you know something I don't. I mean this is _my _girlfriend..." "Nya is Samurai X." "We're talking about here... wait what did you just say!?" Jay paused in his ramblings, staring at me as if I had grown a second head. With all of my observations though, I don't blame him one bit.

I clasped my hands in front of me, my eyes latching onto Jay's startled blue ones. "I said... Nya is Samurai X."

"You don't know that...and she would have told me if it were her!" Jay wailed, clearly distraught over that detail.

Amusement flashed through me as I wondered what had him more worried. "Jay...are you worried that Nya is going to get hurt when she clearly is well versed on what she is doing..." _Probably has been doing it for years by the time she decided to come back to the past. _"Or are you more concerned on how K...Drake is taking it?" If I could sweat I would be dripping right now. I nearly gave Kai's secret away!

As it was, Jay hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with what I had just said. "Of course I'm nervous about how he's taking! He should have said something!"

I bit my tongue to point that the fact that he didn't appear to mind his dating her meant that he was going steady with Nya in the future. "I am sure that he would have voiced his opinion about it if he actually does care that you are dating his sister." More likely he would have pulled Nya to the side and yell at her if she's going steady with another guy in the future. _Note to self, find out exactly how far into the future those two are from._

"I guess..." Jay looked uncertain about that, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

"Two things. One, I thought you guys would be recruiting the entirety of the elemental masters to help you fight Chen the Idiot, and two..." Nya lunged across the room, grabbing me by both shoulders as she shook me fiercely. "How did you figure it out!? You aren't supposed to know!" _Oops. Looks like she followed us._

~Nya's POV, backtrack a few...~

Zane clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes latching onto Jay's startled blue ones. "I said... Nya is Samurai X." _What...no! He shouldn't know that!_

"You don't know that...and she would have told me if it were her!" Jay wailed, clearly distraught over that detail.

Zane remained his typical calm as he responded to his question. "Jay...are you worried that Nya is going to get hurt when she clearly is well versed on what she is doing_ o_r are you more concerned on how K...Drake is taking it?" _He nearly used Kai's real name... how does he know any of this!?_

As it was, Jay hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with what he had just said. "Of course I'm nervous about how he's taking! He should have said something!"

Zane sounded slightly on the exasperated side of things. "I am sure that he would have voiced his opinion about it if he actually does care that you are dating his sister."

"I guess..." Jay looked uncertain about that, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

Now would be a good time to interrogate Zane. I don't care that he's my best friend's future husband... I am grilling him for answers! "Two things. One, I thought you guys would be recruiting the entirety of the elemental masters to help you fight Chen the Idiot, and two..." I lunged across the room, grabbing him by both shoulders as I shook him fiercely. "How did you figure it out!? You aren't supposed to know!" Zane looked guilty at the sight of me, which only made me feel bad. Releasing him, I crossed my arms in a huff, a scowl creasing my brow. "_Well_?"

Zane shifted, glancing between Jay not my husband yet and myself, worry reflecting in his eyes. "I like to think I am the most observant in the group. Not only do you know sign language, but the reason why you know sign language lines up with the reason why he is a mute. I did not connect the dots until the incident where the two of you were trying to get Sweetie Pie and myself together."

I blinked rapidly, positive that I had misheard him. "Did you just call Pixal..._Sweetie pie_?" Nope...there is absolutely no way he had called her that. He doesn't even call her that in the _future_!

"Yes. We've been going steady since your failed attempt at playing matchmakers." Zane looked totally unabashed at that statement. Well, at least I have confirmation that Juni and Icelynne will still join us in another couple of decades.

"You could have at least told us that it worked..." I grumped at him, a pout forming on my lips.

"Maybe he didn't think it important...also you two forgot that I'm standing right here... didn't you?" Jay cleared his throat loudly, exasperation flooding his features. Uh, he looks cute when his exasperated.

"Sorry Jay." I chimed in perfect unison with Zane. Giving my head a quick shake, I turned to face both of them. "You need to get all of the elemental masters to team up against Chen. Don't ask how I know, its the same as my brother's feelings, Chen is planning on turning everyone that works for him into an Anacondrai and conquer all of Ninjago. He is using this Tournament to gather the needed ingredients for the spell."

Jay suddenly looked very pale. "Um...what kind of ingredients does he need?"

"Just all of your powers. Everyone here is walking straight into a trap." I crossed my fingers behind my back that Kai had already dealt with the staff so the stealing our powers wouldn't be too much of a problem for us. "You guys have to promise me that no matter what, you will befriend Skylor. Chen is an idiot when it comes to underestimating Ninjago as a whole, and a jerk when it comes to his parenting skills. Ask her what happened when her mother died. It'll make you want to strangle Chen." I glanced between the two, before glancing over at Zane. _Oops... Jay interrupted me before I could ask him what else he knows. Oh well._

**A/N:Done! Okay...not a rewrite of an episode. But this totally needed to happen! And I am sure that I jsut amde all of your days...also I'm not supposed to be working on this story. Its supposed to be Yin and Yang...but I have writer's block there (Yes... I know it's just a rewrite of the movie where Shang and Mulan are married through the whole thing...) so I checked to see what was next after that... Princess Barbie... I have writer's block there too. So I checked to see what story was after that one...and it was this one! And, uh... I don't have a writer's block on it. Which makes sense... that's why I put the cliffhanger in there. So I would know where to pick up. So yeah... Nya is trying to push them towards Skylor cause Kai/Drake is being held prisoner. Of course that just gives me an idea... yeah I am definitely using that in this story. Oh boy...I'm rambling.**

**Anyways... Dad has to work from home for who knows how long, we've been told three weeks but I'm not entirely sure about that. So...to make sure that he gets enough wifi to work, Mom has limited when we can use wifi. Mainly, in the early-ish evenings and weekends. That way Dad can work and we still get our computer time without making things hard for him. Weekend is when I plan to look up all the stories that I am reading to see what had updated during the week. Thanks for your understanding!**

**Reviews:**

**PiratePirata: Hmm, my favorite non-ninja elemental master is Skylor...and yeah I think they all need more screen time than they got. Just saying! I'm afraid Chamille and Skylor are the only ones that will get extra attention on this story. (I really hate the fact that Chamille left the others in the dust/turned evil. Nya is going to work to make sure that doesn't happen here.)**

**grungekitty: Not sure about the future part...but you now know when he figured out that Nya is Samurai X. Nothing about Kai/Drake's real name though. It was around then though, since he hasn't been saying Drake's name since the prologue. (When the yell at him in unison, he uses a recording of them doing so.)**

**Bookkeeper2004: Uh... I wonder what will happen next too... kidding! I know but that would be spoiling the story. Nya now has to step up and basically be their spy and 'Garmadon' for the duration of the Tournament. I feel almost bad for her.**

**phetiamwantip: Thank you! And thank you! Oh... and trust me with how many stories I have, I've got a plenty long enough break between chapters! And I copy-pasted your name this time...so much faster.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:The End Is Near...

~Zane's POV~

It was not looking good... I rubbed my forehead, as if I had a headaches, physically impossible of course since I am an Nindroid. We were all inside of a large blimp... were Jay was attempting, with some help with Neuro to follow through with Nya's instructions and form an alliance with them. "Yo Zane! You okay there?" Jay suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder, concern flashing in his eyes.

I gave a quick nod of confirmation, before turning to stare out the blimp's window. "What is Chen up to now..." Somehow I knew that the siblings knew, or well... suspected in Kai's case, though they didn't exactly have time to tell us anything.

Skylor, I had recalled what it was that Nya said about befriending her and had asked her to sit by me, shifted slightly, worry creasing her brow. "I don't know."

Startled, I peered at her, puzzled by that statement. It almost sounded like she was admitting to knowing about Chen's plans in the first place... and this wasn't one that she had known about. "Perhaps we can discover what it is together. In truth the sooner we can get this over with the sooner I can go back to my girlfriend."

~Nya's POV~

I rubbed the back of my neck as I crouched down on top of the roof to Chen's extravagant manor. I had stolen the spell, avoided every single security camera that I had memorized the locations of years ago, and was now back where I had started. Glancing to the sky, I tracked the blimp that was carrying my hus..._boyfriend, _Zane, and the rest of the elemental masters that weren't in the underground factory slaving away for Chen... while building that jet. Maybe Kai can convince them to build something else that the Lázadó Alliance in the future would consider the perfect getaway vehicle. Closing my eyes, I found myself hoping that the Lázadó Alliance no longer exited due to the changes that Kai and I had made... mainly Kai made. For being amnesiac and not remembering why we have gone into the past, he was doing an amazing job. Crouching down so that I was laying on my stomach, the sharp shingles pressing against me, I gritted my teeth together as, not for the first time, I found myself wishing for my Lázadó gi. Unfortunately, I had left it with the others in the future. Gritting my teeth together, I ran my fingers over the ridges, knowing that Skylor had at the age of six built a tunnel that lead from the underground factory to the rooftop behind Chen's back. If only I could find the opening!

~Drake's POV~

Something was wrong. I tilted my head to the side, wishing that I knew why I felt that... or why it was bugging me so badly. Lloyd must have noticed my confusion, nudging me gently. "Is something wrong Drake?"

I shook my head as my fingers flashed. 'No... Just that the hunt for the spy is taking place right now and we're down here and there is a secret tunnel that Chen doesn't know about that leads out of here.'

Lloyd stared at me for five seconds, before tossing back his head and yelling. "Cole!"

Cole looked up from where he was questioning Karlof's sanity, his brow furrowing. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Drake seems to think there's a tunnel out of here this entire time!" No sooner had those words escaped Lloyd's lips than the far wall opened up and Nya fell out.

"Oof... found the entrance!" Nya sprang to her feet, grinning broadly.

I bit back a silent groan as my fingers twitch ever so slightly. 'Sisters...'

"I heard that Drake!" Nya snapped, glaring at me as if I were the one in the wrong.

'I didn't say anything... I signed it.'

"Same thing!"

"Okay... I am going out on a guess here that Nya is Samurai X?" Cole looked like he was torn between hiding behind a random barrel, or strangling us.

'I thought it was obvious.' "I made it as obvious as possible..."

Cole and Lloyd gave us some pretty impressive looks at those statements. Lloyd flung his hands in the air, exasperation flooding him. "If you say so. We still need to get out of here and Chen stole our powers, so we need to find a way to get them back."

'Not exactly...' I shifted slightly, suddenly worried about what they might think about what it was that I had done before as nowhere as funny as I clearly did.

"_Drake._.." You know I'm in trouble when Lloyd stresses my name.

'I may have used Rentjitzu on his staff on the first night before he used it on Lloyd so... he gave us a power boost instead of stealing our powers..?' Nervously I backed away from them, reaching up to rub the back of my neck.

Cole promptly began to shake me as if I were a rag doll. "You should have told us that earlier!" Pausing, he tilted his head to the side as he stared straight at me. "Uh... what's Rentjitzu?"

Nya pinched the bridge of her nose, before answering _that _question for me, thankfully. "Rentjitzu is a form of martial arts that, well, a fellow named Kai Smith created. It affects the powers of artifacts and elemental masters." _There was that name again! Who is this guy?! He seems to be pretty important if he invented Rentjitzu._ I quickly shook my head, trying to clear it from distracting thoughts.

~Zane's POV~

If I never see a forest again for the rest of my life... it would be too soon. Rolling my shoulders to get some of the tension out, I glanced back at the others. Karlof was arguing with Ash, Neuro was pestering Skylor about...something. Paleman was questioning Jay about something, I couldn't tell what though, and Chamille was next to Tox, the two of them glancing around wildly. Griffin slipped over to me, his brow furrowed in confusion. "So what signs are we supposed to look for?"

"I have... no idea." Would Nya leave footprints for us to follow, or would she carve her Samurai X symbol into trees? By the looks of things, she had done both already. Running my hand through my hair, I closed my eyes trying to think more like her. That was when it hit me. Nya was from the future! Most likely she had done both of these in the original timeline, thus why she did it now... but if my theory on what the future holds for us is correct, then that means that she would expect us to follow both and... "We need to get back to the manor." Snapping my eyes open, I whirled around to lead the way back, ignoring the perplexed looks everyone was giving me. "She would expect us to look for her out here... however the manor..." Especially since her push about befriending Skylor, whom Kai did label as Chen's daughter earlier, meant that she most likely gave them a very thorough tour of the manor later in their lives.

"Back to the manor!" Jay punched the air casually, drawing laughs from everyone. As Skylor laughed, she very carefully ripped a piece of her sleeve off, leaving it on a bush to be found later as she followed them back the way they had just came from. I quickly scanned the fabric to find that a tracking device was stitched into the seams of the sleeve. Hmm... looks like Skylor just might be on our side just like Nya had hinted at.

**A/N: Done! Uh... what do you know. Lots is happening, basically final battle is looking to be taking place here and not at the Corridor of Elders. I'm not entirely sure if THE LETTER will come up in this AU or not. On the bright side, Zane and Jay insisted that they don't split up to find Nya in the woods, and the others agreed... and now Skylor is actually enjoying herself for once in her life since they are treating this as if it were social hour at school or something, and thus she removed her tracker. Oops... Chen is going to have so much fun with that detail!**

**Reviews:**

**Bookkeeper2004: Yeah... but then Nya doesn't know that Zane knows about the time travel part of the deal. She thinks he just knows about their names and relationship. This is going to be so much fun to write once she finds out that he knows _that_ detail as well...**

**grungekitty: Around the time that he figured out about Nya being Samurai X... uh... don't actually know when he figured out the whole time travel thing though... he'll explain it later I'm sure!**

**phetiamwantip: Thank you! Hope this chapter was as awesome as you were hoping for it!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Scratch that, the End _is _Here!

~Drake's POV~

I lead the way up through the tunnel onto the roof...just in time for Zane, with Jay and the rest of the elemental masters, to arrive on the scene. 'Good. We're all here. Oh sis, what's the plan?' I signed casually, turning to face Nya.

Nya raised an eyebrow, before lifting up a bright red button. "I have bombs scattered all over the island. Particularly in heavily modernized areas like the underground factory that we just snuck out of. And Chen's manor... No one is to push this button until after we steal one of his ferries to take us back to Ninjago...unless you feel like swimming all the way there?"

"No..." The others hurriedly shook their heads at her. I was too busy counting the seconds that were passing since I called her sis in front of the others.

Skylor turned to face Nya, a timid smile on her features. "I didn't know that Drake had a sister."

"I'm still annoyed that he didn't warn me that I was _dating_ her." Jay whined, though he appeared too calm for just learning this detail.

'Wait! You already know!?' I signed quickly, alarm flashing through me.

Jay tilted his head, confusion clouding his eyes. "Um...didn't you tell Zane without telling Nya that you were telling Zane?"

'No!' If I could scream coherently at him, I would definitely be screaming right now.

"I must apologize. I was able to connect the dots to figure out her identity. My sincerest apologies." Zane cut in, preventing more panic from erupting from his brethren.

I shook my head at him, before turning to face the, still irritated over the whole always had their powers, recently escaped prisoners. 'Who here feels like giving Chen a taste of his own medicine?'

~Chen's POV~

I couldn't understand it. None of my prisoners, not that they knew that detail yet, had picked up any of the tagged weaponry that I had left in the woods for their use. Why, no even grabbed the mech! Shaking my head, I pulled up the screen so as to check where my fool of a daughter was at. Uh... that was weird, she hasn't moved an inch for the last two hours. Pushing a button on my little radio, I spoke to a random henchman. "Skylor hasn't moved in some time. Follow the tracker on her to check to see what is going on here."

_"Yes sir!" _Now that I've seen to that detail, I can turn my attention back to tracking down my missing prisoners.

Now...where could they be?

~Garmadon's POV~

"Where are they!?" I frowned as I walked into the teacher's lounge, the bell just now had finished ringing for recess.

Misako looked up from the history essays she was grading, looking exhausted. "I'm sure that Wu is about to walk through that door with news..." Said door banged open, announcing a new arrival.

Whirling around, I opened my mouth to demand whether or not he was able to find my son and his friends, only to choke on the words as Dareth strolled in. "Man... who knew science was so interesting!"

"Dareth...have you heard from Wu recently?" For supposedly predicting that Dareth is important, Drake appeared to have made a mistake for once with his 'feelings'. All he's done so far is substitute for the ninjas whenever they couldn't teach their classes.

"Nope! Did you hear about that explosion in the middle of the ocean?" Dareth pulled open the fridge, pulling out a king sized candy bar. Well, that explained where that came from... wait.

"What explosion?" Garmadon lurched to his feet, glancing sideways at Misako as she sprang up, alarm in her eyes.

Dareth looked up, confusion crossing his features. "The one that Nya mentioned right before she disappeared."

That doesn't make any sense...not unless _Nya _is the mysterious Samurai X...but no. Samurai X could still be seen patrolling the area. At least, Ninjago City. For some reason Drake's mysterious sibling suddenly stopped doing patrols outside of the city...where as before he would go pretty far out looking for anything that the ninja need help with. "I'm calling Mystake."

~Chen's POV~

"Well?" The henchman that I had sent to check on Skylor _finally _checked in. Honestly, four hours is too long for checking up on one person! Particularly if said person _still _hasn't moved an inch since last time.

_"Um...we found the piece of her uniform that had the tracker in it...it was caught on a bush..." _Was it just me, or did he actually sound nervous? I only punish those that disappoint me. _"I'm sorry sir... but there's no sign of her anywhere."_

"What?!" I clenched my fist, nearly shattering the Elemental Staff in my hand. "How could you have possibly lost her?! Find her! Or else it will be _you_ feeding Clouse's pet snake!" I clicked off the raido, still fuming. That was when something that he had said stood out to me... "Wait...since when did her tracking device snag on a bush..?"

Now really worried, I turned on all of my security cameras, scanning through them hurriedly. The sight that meet me was a smidgen worrisome...and by smidgen I mean there is _seriously _something wrong here. Five of my men were dangling over a cliff, held in place only by suspiciously fraying ever so slowly vines, another ten were _snoring _in the courtyard. In fact all of my men, minus the one looking for Skylor, were out for the count in one way or the other...and each of them appeared to have been taken out by one of my prisoners. Speaking of which...unease flooded me upon noticing that none of my prisoners were on camera...even the ones down in the Factory were gone. As was one of my ferries.

No sooner had I noticed that, a loud explosion shook the entire island. I fell rather ungracefully off of my chair, landing on my back rather hard. "What's going on here?!"

~Drake's POV~

"SKYLOR!" All eyes turned to gawk at the redhead, ignoring the smoke and ash filled smudge that used to be Chen's Island.

Skylor slowly pulled her hand back from the detonator that I'm pretty sure that Nya very specifically told everyone _not _to touch, a blush covering her features. "What? He was a horrible man."

"He's your father!" Zane blurted out, worry creasing his brow.

"So? That doesn't change the fact he's horrible!" Skylor crossed her arms in defiance.

Tox shook her head, before glancing over at Lloyd. "Where do we sign up?"

"Good question. Where _do _we sign up?" All of the Elemental Masters turned to face my baby brother.

Lloyd blinked slowly, before slowly raising his hands into the air. "Um... what are you talking about?"

"Where do we sign up to become ninjas. Obviously last thing we need is to be on Drake's bad side... so where do we sign up?" Neuro raised one eyebrow up at us, clearly expecting an easy answer.

"We're going to have to ask Uncle Wu about that..." Lloyd muttered under his breath.

Jay whirled around, staring intently at Nya and I. "How come you two didn't respond to Skylor blowing up everything?"

"I said all of that _knowing_ that she'll blow it up." 'It's Skylor...of course she blew up the place that was more of a prison to her than an actual home! That and I suspected that sis wanted Skylor to blow the place up.'

"Seriously?!" Hey! We're all back together again! With extras... ah well, it's not like Sensei is going to kill us or anything. Besides that, if they have ninja training that would really help us out for when it's time to finish the mission. _Wait...what!?_

**A/N: Done! I...yeah... pretty much I didn't want to write this chapter. Um... I also discovered that I either have to go on to Hands of Time next...or do SkyBound with Ronin releasing Nadakhan instead of Clouse's ghost. So please write into the reviews whether or not you want Ronin to start up that mess! Once we get to Hands of Time, we'll be almost over with this entire series... I also think I've got an idea on how the SOGs could still happen in this AU. With Garmadon still helping the ninjas that should be very interesting.**

**Reviews:**

**phetiamwantip: Thank you! Here is the chapter you were so eager for! Almost done here, but definitely still going.**

**Ghostwriter008: Uh... time traveling robot... nope. Sorry, that is not how Zane figured it out. He'll reveal how he knows all of this same time Kai gets his memories back. I'm imagining a whole lot of head-banging when that happens for some reason. I have no idea why though...**

**Ghostwriter 008: Are you the same person as Ghostwriter008? How would that work anyways? He finds a random update in his system, mentally activates it...suddenly he has all these memories from his future self... sorry, but no. Interesting idea though!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: This is Drake's doing, isn't it?

I darted into the school, happily signing for all the world to see, 'Honey! I'm home!'

"Drake..." Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and all the elemental masters soon to be ninjas groaned loudly at that. Uh...funny, why didn't Zane or sis say anything? Lloyd raised his voice, worry edging it. "Uncle Wu? We're back!"

"Where have you been!? You si... why is all of the elemental masters standing behind you?" Sensei froze, staring at our new friends.

Nya coughed loudly, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Yeah about that... they want to train to be ninjas."

"What!?"

"And I probably should tell you right now that I was Samurai X, I decided to retire and have helped Pixal take over for me in that aspect..."

"What!?"

"Also, I'm the master of water so I'll be joining the guys on their adventures from now on."

"What!?" Sensei rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

I raised an eyebrow at Nya, not entirely sure she should have done all of that like...I don't know the way she did it? 'Nya... next time try one piece of news at a time.'

Nya snorted as she slipped into the secret sign language that we were the only ones that knew it. '_Chill bro. I just wanted to get revenge on him for that time he made me faint from news.'_

I frowned at that, confusion settling in. _Since when did Sensei make her faint from news he delivered?_ 'If you say so...'

"Uh...Drake? What did she say exactly?" Jay scratched the back of his neck, clearly bewildered on what it is that we were talking about.

'Trust me... you don't want to know.' I signed quickly, deciding against explaining what she just said since I have no idea what she was talking about.

"Why is my brother unconscious in the hallway? Drake what did you do?" Garmadon appeared in the hallway, eyebrow raised as he stared first at Sensei's limp form, then at me as if it were all my fault.

'It was my sister's doing this time!' I quickly signed, shoving Nya forward so that she can take the blame.

"Samurai X isn't here." "Oh sure, throw me under the bus why don't you?"

"Wait..." Garmadon stared at her for several seconds...before joining Wu on the floor.

Misako walked in right then, and immediately froze upon realizing that her husband and brother-in-law were both laying on the ground comatose. "Do I want to know what Drake did this time?"

'Why is everyone presuming that I'm the one responsible!?'

"Should we be concerned that so far everyone has presumed that this is Drake's doing?" Skylor nervously raised her hand, raising one eyebrow upwards.

"Drake has a really strong sixth sense as well is able to see, sense, we're not entirely sure which, various outcomes with different events." Cole hurriedly explained, ignoring the withering look that Nya was shooting him.

"For the last time... my brother doesn't have a sixth sense! Honestly!" Nya threw her hands in the air with exasperation, before a look of pure worry and panic flashed across her features. "Wait... if we managed to defeat Chen without opening up a portal to the Cursed Realm... does that mean we won't have to fight the Preeminent? Will we actually not have to deal with Nadahkan!?" Nya sounded a bit excited about that for some reason, though I couldn't figure out why.

The lack of a random subconscious thought popping in my head to explain that away was all that was needed to tell me that I didn't know what she was talking about. "So... I'm taking it isn't Drake's doing this time?"

"No...it's me." Nya apologized, before saying the last thing I had expected her to ever say. "I just told me that thing I had told you and Pixal before training her to be the new Samurai X."

"Oh...so they just fainted over the fact that your the master of water and Drake's sister. Gotcha."

"She's what now!?" Garmadon stared at her for another few seconds, before passing out again.

"I think you took this way better... since you just asked way too many questions instead of fainting." Nya drily announced as she stared at them.

"Ya think?!" 'Wait...you told Misako and Pixal?!'

"Brother dearest... of course I told them!" Nya shot me a look, annoyance flaring in her eyes. "I don't have to ask your permission to do anything."

'Fine... yo! Sky! Wanna grab some ice cream?' _Where did that come from?_ It must have shown on my face, since the guys began sniggering, Jay not so subtly whispering about how it looks like I had a crush.

I scowled at him, even as Skylor signed me a quick response. 'Sure thing. Never been on a date before.'

"What are you two talking about?" All of the elemental masters asked in unison.

Jay facepalmed himself, even as Zane turned to face them. "Perhaps you all should stay here for a crash course on sign language? While those two go out on their date." I started at that, my fingers twitching in an incoordinate way that mimicked spluttering. Zane held his hand out to stop my spluttering, raising one eyebrow upwards. "You just asked a young lady to go out for ice cream with you. That is a date last I checked."

Before I could think of an protest against that, Skylor grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of there. "Come on... let's go get that ice cream."

~Zane's POV~

It wasn't until after I had sent Kai and Skylor off on their first out of what I strongly suspected would be many dates, that I realized that maybe I should have sent Nya with them. For protection... from her for me. Nya's eyes narrowed dangerly as she zoned in on me. "Let's split up into smaller groups. Jay and Cole can teach one group, while Lloyd and Misako teaches another. Zane and I will team up." Yep... definitely should have sent her with them...

Whacking my CPU for an idea to get away from her, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I promised Pixal that I would show her how to do spinjitzu!" Breaking at a sprint, I bolted out of there. There's no way that any of them could tell that I was making up excuses. Right?!

**A/N: Done! Finally! I was supposed to post this Wednesday but didn't start working on it till Thursday... and then stuff happened and it is so, so, so late! Sorry! Poor Zane, he forgot that Nya knows that he knows at least a little bit more than he is supposed to... and Nya was trying to make it very easy for her to grill him for answers. Thankfully Zane realized his mistake and came up with an excuse to get out of it...for now. Oooh! I should totally have it so that everyone keeps trying to keep Nya away from Zane after he did the this is too obviously an excuse to keep away from her, much to Zane's relief, and confusion since he thinks he did a good job and that no one knows he's trying to avoid her, and the frustration of Nya who really needs to question Zane on how much he knows...especially since Kai/Drake can't do that for her.**

**Poll: Skybound or No Skybound?**

**Results: Yeah for Skybound! Next chapter will be Ronin releasing Nadahkan and all that fun stuff!**

**Reviews:**

**PiratePirata: I've rewritten Skybound before, and I'm sure that it's definitely going to be a bit different. For starters, Echo lives in the city with Dr. Julian still. Another thing... who says Nadahkan knows sign language? I wasn't actually including Hands of Time with the voting... I need that one to happen to get Ray and Maya back, and to, eh hm, spoilers. That one has to happen before March of the Oni, which is still gonna happen after Sons of Garmadon. If I can get it to actually do that one the way I am picturing it. Let's just say that the ninjas get very very tired of the SoGs after awhile if it goes according to plan...**

**Verbum artis: Ta-da! Your vote has been cast and Ronin shall release Nadahkan! Now I just need to think up the other changes that will go with that... I would love to see him try to frame all of the ninjas when there is so many more of them than what was in the show. Plus Pixal. Never underestimate Pixal!**

**phetiamwantip: Thank you!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: This...was so not supposed to happen!

I drummed my fingers against the desk even as the last of our students left the building for summer break. Three months of pure bliss coming right up. I hope. I really really hope it will be bliss... "Drake? Are you okay there." Skylor placed a hand on my shoulder, concern flashing in her eyes.

'I'm fine Skylor...honest.' I forced a smile, so that she wouldn't notice that I wasn't too sure of that myself. Then again it's been five months since we blew up Chen's Island...much to Sensei's dismay. Apparently rigging private property to blow up isn't something ninja are supposed to do without a warrant first.

"Do I need to get Nya?" Skylor nodded to the office door, where Nya was on the other side, talking about Samurai stuff with Pixal.

I shook my head, even as Cole and Karlof walked in. "Come on... I am totally stronger than you!"

"No...Karlof stronger."

'Still arguing over that I see...' I signed casually, rolling my eyes at the two elemental masters. At least we were all now fluent and not just those of us that have been fighting crime the longest.

Karlof huffed, before crossing his arms across his chest. "Drake tell Cole that Karlof is stronger."

'I'm not getting involved in this. Coming Sky?' I glanced over at her, fingers almost twitching with surprise over my casual asking her to go on a date with me. As Zane would call it if he was in the room. For some reason he thinks me spending anytime with Skylor meant we were on a date.

Skylor nodded in agreement, before leading the way out of the room. Moving through the school, we dodged several other elemental masters, some were walking, some were talking with each other, others were showing off powers, nothing out of the normal there considering the last five months. Finally we reached the teachers lunge, where we ducked inside to find that Lloyd was already in there. He glanced over at us, a sympathetic smile flashing across his features. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Zane and Bolobo tried getting you two involved in their fight too."

'Wait...those two are fighting? We were getting away from Cole and Karlof.' My fingers flew as I felt surprise flash through me.

"Apparently Zane accidently froze his petunias." Lloyd sighed loudly at that, possibly annoyed that Sensei was on the other side of Ninjago helping Misako and Garmadon with something, and not here with us to deal with all the fighting… which has been steadily getting worse over the past five months. I wonder if it has to do with the fact we have so many new team members..?

I was about to sign ask Skylor if she'll like a drink or something when someone that looked rather familiar came running in. I stared at him, trying to place him even as Lloyd started in surprise, recognition flashing across his features. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah...long story short a powerful pirate djinn was released and he kind of is..."

"Crazy? Power hungry? Most likely will try to capture us in his magical sword which gets more powerful the more souls he traps in it?" Nya materialized behind him, Pixal behind her.

I gave her a funny look, my fingers twitching quickly. 'Sis...what are you talking about there?'

Nya paused, turning red in the face as she did so, eyeing me nervously, her own fingers flashing in our secret code... which meant she doesn't want the others to know what it was that she was saying. _'Trust me bro. You don't know what I'm talking about. Jay erased this part of the time line for the rest of us. I was already dead so I still remember.'_ I suddenly felt like strangling my sister...if I wasn't so sure that she would just blast me with water in the face if I tried to do that that is.

'Call a meeting.. also why do you look familiar?'

Nya slapped her face, before speaking up calmly. "That would be Ronin..."

"Oh... you _do _know him then. I was going to say that is the guy that attempted to kidnap me but you scared him off just by being in the same room as me when I was still a kid." Lloyd looked slightly embarrassed that he remembered something before me.

I shrugged, even as Ronin decided to clarify the air between us. "Yeah about that...your old man paid me to kidnap you because of...something about how he didn't want to fight you..?"

"Sounds like Dad..." 'Yeah, that's Garmadon for you.' "Enough of this. Let's gather up everyone and warn them that they, no matter what, cannot say I wish!"

...

"Am I missing anything?" Nya beamed as she looked over the gathered ninja, ninja-in-training, and the lone Samurai that were in the room. I raised my hand, ready to ask if she remembered her _sanity_, only for her to glare at me. "That is not my sanity brother dearest."

My hand dropped very quickly at that. I mock pouted at her, before turning to face the others. 'I believe that since Ronin has confirmed what she said, we should be careful... how it is that Nya appears to have all this information is beyond me. I wish I could remember how it is the two of us knows all these random stuff about the future!'

Everyone tensed at that, but nothing happened. Jay frowned as he slowly raised his hand into the air. "Um...why isn't anything happening? You made a wish!"

Nadakhan popped out of nowhere, bewilderment dancing all over his features. "What do you mean he made a wish!? I didn't hear anything about a wish!"

'I'm mute... I signed it.' "He is a mute. He signed his wish." Zane was still oddly adamant on avoiding using my name for some reason.

"That doesn't count! I don't know sign language!" Nadahkan really shouldn't say that in a room full of people who happened to be fluent in sign language if the way everyone perked up was any indication.

"Thanks for the tip! We'll make sure to make all of our wishes in sign language!" Neuro cheered, making the djinn splutter for five seconds before he simply disappeared once more.

'We're going to have _so _much fun with this...' I signed excitedly, expecting the others to respond out loud like they always do.

'Agreed!' Or they could all just sign in unison. That's new. Oh well, I get the feeling that we're all going to be having fun with this...and according to Nya it's this time around. I wonder what that is all about anyways..?

**A/N: Done! And yes... Nadahkan is regretting telling them that. Um... no he isn't going to learn sign language. Pretend that djinn magic simply doesn't work with sign language. Also presume Ronin is the one that released Nadahkan, by accident, since I really didn't cover that one very well. For the next little bit, Nya will know more than Kai/Drake about what's going on. Fun! Ooh, this is so gonna drive the others up the wall... they're used to going to Drake/Kai but this time around he is as lost as they are!**

**Reviews:**

**Kifo Entiegon: Thank you. You have to keep reading to get those answers since it will be spoilers if I told you. Let's just say march of the Oni ended _very _differently for them... Yeah... Nya doesn't know how that happened either. Don't worry. Once his memories come back he'll be able to tell them how he lost his memories.**

**Jbear2019: Thank you!**

**Anonymous Ajita: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**PiratePirata: No...no they don't. Of course Nya _was _trying to get Sensei Wu to faint... she wasn't trying to make Garmadon faint.**

**grungekitty: I'll let you... once I know. He just figured it out somehow... I wasn't planning on having him finding out until I wrote that chapter and now its stuck...with me with no idea how that even happened. Do I need to send white flowers to represent Zane to make you feel better?**

**phetiamwantip: Thank you! Things are going to be far more interesting this time around since they have knowledge that Nadahkan doesn't have :). Honestly, I don't think that he will ever think to wish for that. Maybe one of the others gets frustrated and wishes for his voice back..?**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
